creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lucid Atray
Reminder to Self: Site Rules Article Listing Genre Listing User Submissions Category:OC To force Table of Contents: __ FORCETOC __ , withouth the spaces. Talk Page HiJeff The Potato 18:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if anyone else is having this problem, but I can't see the pictures you upload. It just shows a grey square =(.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 00:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The Old Works (Lovecraft Style) Did I ever tell you I love you for uploading those? ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ban Yes, I banned you. I enforce the rules and all you do is go against them and fake a backseat modding attempt by imitating me in a derogatory fashion. This type of behavior is completely unacceptable. 1 week, Sorry [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I am doing my job. Just because I ban a lot does not make me a bad mod, it means there is rulebreakers. I do not just swing my hammer at random people who haven't done shit. Users, such as you, who break the rules are the ones in a need of banning. Believe what you want, keep it to yourself. Sorry [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi~ BloodyOtaku 22:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) THANKS! >.< Thanks man! YAY BIRTHDAY!!! I am really, really sorry! My computer froze and it wouldn't let me do a thing so I had to restart it >< I am really, really sorry! BloodyOtaku 23:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) hi there i forgot to sign Omegleuser 04:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) You Need to Add Categories You need to add categories to your pasta, The Secret of Marcarger's Gulch, immediately. To add categories, read these rules. MooseJuice 18:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, just making sure you knew it. MooseJuice 18:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey, sorry about the other night. I was kinda logged into the chat all day, without actually being there. So sorry about the misunderstanding. Also, sorry I haven't really been on that much. It seems every time I see you in the chat tab, when I get on you've already logged off >_<. So, hopefully I'll get on the same time as you soon. Anyways, how have you been lately? Hope you're well. Le Rusecue 09:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll be sure to get on some time soon. Hope to see you then :) Le Rusecue 23:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Sorry I haven't been on chat lately. I've just been really busy, not as much time as before, but I'll be able to get back on regularly again soon, so I hope to see you then. Le Rusecue 18:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Damn, that sucks. By forever, how long do you mean? Anyways, hope to speak to you soon Lucid. Anywhere outside of Creepypasta you can talk? You remember my IM, right? Take care of yourself, kid. Le Rusecue 05:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Blocked We've put up with your bickering, rudeness and wikidrama for long enough. First and foremost, we are a literary community, not a place to whine about depression, anxiety, and most importantly NOT a place to bully others just because you're not feeling yourself. You yourself has even admitted to being dramatic and also a pointsgamer, and the community obviously does not appreciate your presence anymore. Hereby, you are blocked forever. Goodbye. There's no love in fear. 04:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) So long. I haven't notice that you've been gone like this. I hope you can survive without me, Lucid. But I am not sure if you are still here, however. But "I wish that I can be there for you" - RED. Sad to find out that you are blocked forever, I use to fuck around in chat aswell... and you fucked around in the wiki itself.. You are a legend, who lost. Hope your okay and well, you might never see the future of the wiki itself... Someday, you will.. but the question is when... BadLinix 13:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh no... Damn it. I hope to see you again some day, Lucid. If you ever wish to talk to me, just message me on the Dexter wiki, I'd be glad to help you with anything. Wish I got to talk to you more, kiddo. Le Rusecue 14:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Noo Lucid! I all said nao that your not here :'(. I wish the ban would be removed. Well, baii! Hope u can come back. PkmnTrainerKyle, Pokemon Champion 21:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 19:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC)